Beauty and the Dog
SuperWhyMovies' Movies Spoof of 1991 Disney film "Beauty and the Beast" Cast *Belle - Princess Irene (The Princess and the Goblin) *Beast - Spike (Tom and Jerry) *Gaston - Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) *LeFou - Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers) *Lumiere - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) *Cogsworth - Nutty (Happy Tree Friends) *Mrs. Potts - Daisy Duck (Mickey Mouse) *Chip - Louie (Mickey Mouse) *Feather Duster - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Wardrobe - Rita (Oliver and Company) *Monsieur D'Arque - Thrax (Osmosis Jones) *Footstool - Toby (The Great Mouse Detective) *Stove - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) *Maurice - Hiram Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) *Phillippe - Charizard (Pokemon) *Prince Adam - Curdie (The Princess and the Goblin) *Baker - Mr. Smee (Peter Pan) *Bookseller - Magic Mirror (Snow White) *Bimbettes - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance), Cindy Bear (Yogi Bear), and Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F Puppy) *The Hat Stand - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Old Beggar Woman - Snow White (Snow White), Cinderella (Cinderella), Penny (Bolt), and Jasmine (Aladdin) *The Enchantrees - Shanti (The Jungle Book), Elionwy (The Black Cauldron), Marie (The Aristocats), and Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) *Tavern Keeper - Gabber (How To Train Your Dragon) *Wolves - Fossas (Madagascar) Scene *Beauty and the Spike - Part 1 - Prologue/"Princess Irene" *Beauty and the Spike - Part 2 - Princess Irene Meets Percival C. McLeach & Mr. Snoops *Beauty and the Spike - Part 3 - Hiram Flaversham's Invention *Beauty and the Spike - Part 4 - Hiram Flaversham Goes to Far & Get Lost/The Guanlongs *Beauty and the Spike - Part 5 - Hiram Flaversham Arrives at the Castle *Beauty and the Spike - Part 6 - Percival C. McLeach's Proposal/"Princess Irene (Reprise)" *Beauty and the Spike - Part 7 - Princess Irene Arrives at the Castle *Beauty and the Spike - Part 8 - Princess Irene's New Home *Beauty and the Spike - Part 9 - Percival C. McLeach ("Gaston") *Beauty and the Spike - Part 10 - Princess Irene Meets Mrs. Potts, Daisy Duck & Rita *Beauty and the Spike - Part 11 - Princess Irene's Being so Diffricult *Beauty and the Spike - Part 12 - Princess Irene Leaves her Room/Princess Irene Meets Mickey Mouse & Goofy *Beauty and the Spike - Part 13 - "Be Our Guest" *Beauty and the Spike - Part 14 - Tour of the Castle/The West Wing/The Fossas Attack Again *Beauty and the Spike - Part 15 - Percival C. McLeach & Mr. Snoops Meet Thrax *Beauty and the Spike - Part 16 - Something Special for Princess Irene/"Something There" *Beauty and the Spike - Part 17 - Normal Again ("Human Again") *Beauty and the Spike - Part 18 - "Beauty and the Dog" *Beauty and the Spike - Part 19 - Spike Lets Princess Irene Go/Percival C. McLeach's Plan *Beauty and the Spike - Part 20 - "The Mob Song" *Beauty and the Spike - Part 21 - Battle On the Tower/Transformation/Finale *Beauty and the Spike - Part 22 - End Credits Category:SuperWhyMovies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Beauty and the Beast Films